Princess
by J'oublie m'appelle
Summary: [DxM] Miriallia sits and mourns her dead boyfriend Tolle, but can a late night visit from a certain goldenhaired boy cheer her up?


Author's Notes: Well this isn't exactly a holiday story but it still seemed like a nice thing to put up. This was written by only one of we two authors. Specifically the one that doesn't leave a '' at the end of her reviews.

Please R&R. You know how much we love reviews It is a Dearka and Miriallia one shot!

**Disclaimer:** We do not own Gundam SEED only the plot of this fanfic…

**PRINCESS by FMAobsessed**

Miriallia stared at the picture, the picture which showed a young couple that looked so sweet and innocent together.

_Why did he die?_ She wondered to herself remembering each and every experience and memory they had together.

An image of the 'Lost signal' flashed into her mind, she winced remembering how distressed she had felt when she was told that he was enlisted as MIA. She closed her eyes wanting all the memories of that moment disappear.

_'It's not fair_,' she thought brushing away some tears that were threatening to fall.

There was a soft knock on her door, startled she looked up wondering who it was. Slowly getting up from where she had placed herself on the floor.

Opening the door the first thing she saw was a head topped with messy blonde hair, and then her eyes met a pair of an amethest eyes. Her eyes travelled across the person's features, each one having their own special quality that made him even more handsome to her.

"Miriallia…how are you?" the man said smiling nervously, she watched as he transferred his weight from one foot to the other.

_'I've never seen him so…so nervous…wait I've **never** seen him nervous ever_, _he's usually so cocky'_ she thought with a ghost of a smile.

"Hello Dearka" she said in a quiet voice stepping aside allowing him to enter her apartment.

Dearka looked around at the room…it was neat everything had it's own place nothing out of order. Then his eyes fell upon a certain picture portrait and he sighed softly at the image of Milly's old boyfriend.

_'Great now I don't even know what I'm doing here_,' he thought clasping his hands behind his head to keep them from fiddling with them.

She smiled gingerly "I'm fine thanks, so what are you doing here?" she asked sounding practical, all traces of sadness evaporating behind a mask that she hides behind when in public.

_'She's not fine…she's never been fine from the very first time I saw her_,' he thought wanting to envelope the small brunette in his arms…something he's been wishing to do for a very long time.

"Miriallia please stop lying to me," he pleaded, '_if she's not going to admit about feeling not alright I'll make her_,' he thought to himself.

Miriallia stared at him with a face filled with shock that was soon replaced with anger "What are you talking about Dearka? What the hell gave you the idea to come over to MY home and accuse me of lying!" she growled angrily.

He stared at her feeling annoyance and hurt slowly creep into his veins "Miriallia please, Kira told me about Tolle and I had to apologise for what I said. It made everything make sense, Miriallia I'm sorry. And, and…I'm your friend let me help you feel better," he said almost blurting out his true feelings.

_'Is that all he thinks of me? A friend? No stop thinking about this_,' she thought wishing her feelings would just go away.

"Dearka…" she said softly looking up at him. And for a few minutes the whole world before she ran into his arms, the embrace being returned as she buried her face into his strong chest.

"Shhh…Miriallia it's going to be ok" he whispered into her ear holding her firmly and yet gently in his arms.

She let her tears fall finally. "I promised myself never to cry again," she said into his chest making her voice sound muffled.

He laughed gently "Oh Milly crying is a part of life you can't promise to never do it again" he told her tenderly.

She looked up at him with shocked eyes "But…But I never see **you** cry!" she said.

He smiled slightly into her face "Because I hardly have any reason to cry…well except one..." he said staring into her eyes meaningfully.

She stared up at him. _'He cries…why can't I imagine that? Dearka feeling weak and sad…probably because I always thought of him as some sort of man of steel_, she thought smiling.

"What's that one reason then?" she asked curiously.

He smiled "It's…a girl" he said a light tint of pink appearing on his well tanned face.

Miriallia's face fell, '_great a girl…but **which** one? He has so many under his wing_,' she thought.

He saw her face fall and smiled kindly "Don't look so sad…you know her" he said hugging her.

_'Why can't she tell it's her?' _he thought as he tried to srop more hints.

_'Why is he telling me this?'_ she thought feeling slightly depressed.

"Oh…" was all she could manage while trying to keep her emotions in tact.

_'I love you Miriallia Haww...'_

_'I love you Dearka Elsman...'_

"Yes, she is really sweet and funny when she wants to be…and she has a very short temper" he said smiling remembering how she would make the cutest face when she was angry.

"Oh please don't tell me you're in love with Cagalli!" she said pulling away from his arms, making her trip over an uneven floor board.

She waited for her body to contact the floor, the sharp pain to go through her body but it never came.

She looked up and saw Dearka standing over her holding her from falling to the floor.

"No you idiot you're the girl I'm in love with…" he said quietly helping her onto her feet and pulling her into his arms once more.

She remained silent staring at him.

_'Did he just say he loved me?'_

_'Why isn't she saying anything?'_

"Did you just say you loved me?" she asked him with wide eyes.

He nodded his head "If this was a fairy tale…you're my ideal princess..." he whispered as he leaned in.

She stared as he came closer and closer. She finally let her mind shut down as she heard the last thing before she entered bliss.

"And I'm your prince charming."


End file.
